fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mick's Gnarly Adventure
Mick's Gnarly Adventure is a game being made by GamerX Inc. & Bomb Productions Games for the Nintendo Wii. It is the first game in the Mick series. Story Mick goes on vacation to Isle Granchio, and is greeted by the native Granabs. But while on the island Nick challenges him to a surf contest, which Mick accepts. He has 30 days to train for the contest, with the help help of Old M. Crabby & Mick's new marine animal friends, & beat Nick. Mick also explores the Jungle part of the island. In the Jungle, Fred the Purple Monkey & Sunshine are trying to ward off the evil bug monsters that are overrunning the Jungle. They plead for Mick's help, and he excepts, but he says that he still must train for the contest, too. After a month of doing side quests, training, and defeating monsters, it is time for the Surfing Competition. Everybody Mick met watches as he (without his marine friends) surf against Nick. However, suddenly, Nick summons three Lava Rock Monsters! After Mick beats Nick & the monsters, Mick discovers that Nick made a deal with the Volcano God. The deal was that if the Volcano God helped him win with his monsters, Nick would sacrifice the trophy to the Volcano God, which was made from a sacrificial metal that would give the Volcano God ultimate power. Since Nick didn't win, the Volcano God was outraged and swallowed Nick into the volcano. This gave him enough power to summon minions in all areas of the island. Now, Mick has unlimited days to defeat every monster in every area, defeat the Volcano God in his volcano, and save the island! Gameplay The gameplay for Mick's Gnarly Adventure resembles that of Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy & Super Mario Galaxy 2, and somewhat Pikmin & The Lgend of Zelda. The four parts of the island, the City, Beach, Jungle, and Volcano, all share one gameplay element. This element is the 3D platforming element used in SMS & SMG. You cannot use any special abilities, but you can jump and talk to NPCs, as well as throw projectiles and fruit in order to complete side tasks for certain NPCs. In the City, you can mostly talk to NPCs and complete side quests for them. These quests mainly include retrieving certain types of fruit, but some include surfing for certain prizes. The City is the main HUB level of the game. Also in the City, you can enter the other areas of the island. (Except for the Volcano, which you enter through the Jungle.) Mick's Gnarly Adventure uses a "day" system. This means that days go by in the game in a period of 20 minutes of gameplay per day, making the player have to use their time wisely. There are only 30 days until the surfing competition, and after that is beaten, days are unlimited, but they still exist. After a day goes by, a cutscene is shown that shows Mick going back to his hotel, then a graphic is shown, saying what day you are on, and then you wake up in the middle of the City. In the beginning of the game, the only area unlocked is the Beach. On the beach, you can talk to NPCs and run around the sand. When you talk to the Surf Guru, you are asked if you want to train for the competition. If you answer "yes", you are taken to surf training in the ocean. Surf Training resembles that of Ray Surfing in Super Mario Galaxy & SMG2, but with actual waves. When training surfing, you can summon your marine friends, each with their special abilities to help you out. After accepting Nick's challenge at the Beach, the Jungle area is unlocked. The Jungle includes very different gameplay elements than the previous two areas. The most prominent would be the inclusion of many enemies that take Jumping/throwing projectiles to kill them with. Other elements include the AI controlled Fred & Sunshine, who kill enemies and gather certain items for you. Also in the Jungle, you can swing on vines like Mario does in SMG & SMG2. There are bosses in the Jungle in some small areas, which you have to defeat. After 30 days and beating the surfing competition, days are unlimited and you unlock 1 thing: Enemies in all areas. After defeating all of the enemies in each area, the Volcano area is unlocked. The Volcano area is very tough, though short. Many fire and rock-themed enemies crawl around in there and there are many lava and fire obstacles to dodge. It is a lot like the Jungle, since Fred & Sunshine can help, but there are no vines for a while and the environment is way different. At a couple points in the area, there are bodies of water. In the water is Mick, Fred, and Sunshine's surfboards and the marine buddies. You can surf for short periods of time with help from the marine buddies in order to proceed. (When a marine buddy's power-up is used, it takes effect on each character.) After going through the entire area, you battle the final boss. At the last minute, he captures Fred & Sunshine and the marine buddies, and you are all alone. In the battle, you can throw projectiles and jump. After beating the game, you can replay any area. H.P & lives You have 5 H.P. & three lives to begin with. You can make yor max H.P. higher by buying an item in the shop, or by beating a boss. Items *Coins: Found on the ground, by beating enemies, or by doing side-quests. It's the money of the game. It also gives you H.P. & if you get 100 you get a 1-Up. *Fruit: Found on the ground, by beating enemies, or in trees. An item you throw that is also used to complate some side-quests. *Pizza: Found on the ground, in the shop, or by doing side-quests. It's a 1-Up. *Golden Pineapple: Found on the ground, in some trees, in the shop, and by beating bosses. It's a super rare 5-Up. Characters Good Guys *Mick: The hero of the game, & the only playable character in story mode. *Fred the Purple Monkey & Sunshine: A monkey & a hedgehog Mick meats in the jungle, you help them fight enemies in the jungle & they help you fight the final boss. *Granabs: The natives of the island, they look like a cross between a crab & a noki. You can do side-quests for them to earn coins. **Old M. Crabby: An old Granab that was once a great surfer, he decides to help Mick train for the surf contest. **Chap: The shop owner, he will sell you some good items...For a price! **Crusty: Another shop owner, he is fascinated with Mick's jumping ability for some reason. *Mick's Marine Animal Friends: They will help you train for the surf contest. They also help you in the final boss battle. **Stang: A stingray, he can speed Mick up with an extra wave. **Soar. A flying fish, he can give Mick extra air while jumping **Squack: A parrot fish, he can make a squacking sound to keep waves from crashing on Mick. **Brody: A tiger shark, he can put Mick's board in his mouth (with Mick on it, of course) and surf for him, speeding him up **Lola: A pink lionfish, she can make Mick float for a short time by spraying a pink mist all over him. Bad Guys *Nick: Mick's long time rival, you have to beat him in a surf contest. *The Volcano God: An evil god, Nick made a deal with him that if the volcano god made him win, Nick would give him the trophy to power him up. Gallery File:Mick 3D.png|Mick Fred3D.png|Fred the Purple Monkey Trivia *Plans for this game date back to late 2008, when GamerX Inc. wanted to make a game staring a new character named Mick & wanted it released in 2009, before Mario's New Tennis & Mario Smashers. However, they never got around to making it & the plans were lost, making Mario's new tennis the first game he was in, & a lot of other games with Mick in them ended up being made before they decided to start working on this game with Bomb Productions Games. *The island's name is Italian for "Crab". Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:GamerX Inc Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii Games Category:GamerX Inc Games Category:Joint Projects Category:Mick (series) Category:2010